1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to monitor actuating devices and resuable fasteners therefor and more particularly to reusable fasteners which are selectively removably attachable to pin members extending through a monitored article and through and/or from a monitor actuating device to capture the article and/or actuating device on the pin and which are designed to be nondestructively releasable from the pin only upon the use of a special tool.